Maids, Myths and Monsters
Synopsis The Doctor takes Georgia and Conner back to the Medieval Times, where Georgia meets Maid Marian; Conner dies; and the Doctor becomes Robin Hood... Plot The TARDIS lands and Conner experiences meeting people from the past. Guy of Gisbourne turns up and arrests the Doctor. Georgia and Conner escape into Sherwood. They have an arguement about whether the outlaws and Robin Hood exist. The Doctor escapes, and runs into Marian. Holding her hostage enables the Doctor to escape back to the TARDIS. Things in the local area are drawing power from Marian's ship, enabling people to know words from the future, and for the trees to come to life and attack Georgia and Conner. Marian turns power draining off, and Georgia and Conner get back to the TARDIS. Marian meets the Doctor, who becomes Robin Hood after helping a Woman in the village. Marian leaves, and Georgia finds a signal making her phone act strangley. They follow the signal to Marian's ship, but Conner gets kidnapped. The Doctor and Georgia realise about the power losses, and attempt to leave but are caught by Marian, carrying a gun. Conner is interrogated by Guy of Gisbourne, and is killed for being an outlaw himself. Marian threatens the Doctor and Georgia in her ship. She turns off the power that the ship is trying to use to bring Conner back to life. The Doctor is chased by Marian up to Nottingham Castle. Georgia turns the power back on, and follows. She is stopped by four men in Locksley, who turn out to be the Merry Men. Georgia and the Merry Men head off to Nottingham Castle to try and defeat Marian. Then Conner wakes up. Conner pulls the sword out of his stomach, and finds Georgia. They meet, and go into Nottingham Castle. There is a fight, in which the Doctor, the Merry Men, Georgia and Marian escape. Conner gets shot, and kills Guy of Gisbourne. The Doctor and Georgia discuss Conner coming back to life, and then go and confront Marian. Conner and Georgia have a gun and get Marian to stand outside the ship, away from everyone else. The Doctor, Georgia and Conner discuss the morals of living in the TARDIS, and form a plan. They step outside and Marian and Georgia face off. Due to Georgia's bad aim, Guy of Gisbourne dies for the last time. All hell breaks loose, as everyone joins in the battle. Conner asks the Village Woman for help, and she gives him some Pitch. He covers Marian's ship with Pitch. The Doctor lights an arrow, and Marian is stabbed. The Doctor fires the arrow into Marian's ship, and it blows up. Conner tells the Doctor that he wants to stay, and Georgia says goodbye to Alan and Will. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Maid Marian *Guy of Gisbourne *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Alan-A-Dale *Will Scarlett *Much *Little John *Villager *Prison Guard Spidership References *When Georgia's phone is affected by Maid Marian's ship, random words appear, including Spidership, on the screen. Aquari References *When Georgia's phone is affected by Maid Marian's ship, random words appear, including Aquari, on the screen. Category:Doctor Who Episodes